


Honey, this BED isn't big for the two of us.

by Nishma



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drug Use, Drugs, Frerard, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: La vida de Frank da un giro cuando su padre trae su nueva novia a casa, con sus dos hijos. Gerard y Mikey.





	1. Capítulo 1 {30-08-2011}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honey, this BED isn't big for the two of us.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462782) by Nishma. 



> Nunca pensé que subiría esto aquí.  
> Este fic lo empecé a escribir en verano de 2011 con dos amigas, Pumpkin Pie y Lady of Halos. Lo subimos a un foro de MCR y ahora lo subo aquí por si algún día el foro muere.  
> El fic está subido tal y como se publicó en su día, simplemente le voy a corregir las pequeñas faltas de ortografía que tenía. Tiene 50 capítulos e iré subiendo dos o tres capítulos por semana.  
> Sé que nadie está ya en el fandom, pero lo hago por gusto propio. 
> 
> El fic es bastante explícito y ahora mismo no escribiría algo así por nada del mundo, no solo por la trama oscura y tóxica, sino porque envuelven a personas que son reales y no creo que se deba escribir sobre alguien. Pese a todo lo subo con todo el respeto del mundo hacia ellos. Este fic fue el primer gran escrito que hice y estoy bastante orgullosa por haber acabado un trabajo tan grande, y creo que las tres hicimos un gran trabajo con él, al menos hasta la mitad del fic, pues la otra mitad la acabé yo sola y no es tan buena a mi parecer.

 

_*Narra Frank.*_

Estaba tumbado sobre mi cama, leyendo un cómic que me había comprado esa misma mañana cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta. Mi padre gritó mi nombre para que bajara y fuera con él a recibir a mi "nueva maldita familia". Mis padres estaban divorciados y mi padre había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida, por así decirlo. Su nombre era Donna y tenía dos hijos, Gerard de 18 años y Mikey, al igual que yo, de 15 años.

Observé a la mujer rubia, Donna, tendría sobre unos cuarenta años quizás, pero incluso a veces llegaba a aparentar más.

Después vi al hermano menor, Mikey, con una mirada tímida detrás de unas gafas algo, ¿feas? Por último, Gerard Way, un poco más alto que su hermano, con el pelo largo tapándole una cara pálida.

Miré al mayor y me sonrío de una manera dolorosa, perversa. En ese momento me asustó, lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa algo más tímidamente.

Mi padre les dejó pasar, los dos hermanos pasaron mirándolo todo con detenimiento. Donna ya había estado en casa, pero por lo que sabía, los dos hermanos no.

Mi padre les mostró la habitación donde dormirían. Un cuarto con dos camas separadas por una mesita de noche. Me alegraba que no me tocara compartir habitación, eso era lo bueno de vivir más o menos en una casa grande. Que pesadilla habría sido. Aunque creo que la pesadilla será cuando tenga que escuchar a mi padre y a Donna por las noches, no quiero tener otro “hermanito”.

Volví a mi cuarto después de intercambiar algunas palabras con ellos, sobre todo con Mikey, ya que Gerard no me habló demasiado, tan solo me miraba. De verdad, empezaba asustarme. Me iba a matar mientras dormía ese vampiro diurno, o algo, jo.

Ellos estuvieron vaciando las maletas hasta la hora de la cena cuando bajamos todos, fue un momento muy muy incómodo. Nadie habló con nadie, ni siquiera mi padre con Donna prácticamente. Comimos comida precocinada. Mi padre había estado muy ocupado babeando por esa mujer como para hacer la cena. Como odiaba la comida precocinada.

Después de cenar, mi padre y Donna nos pidieron intimidad. Me imagino que no para hacer guarradas, pero quizás para hablar del tema de vivir juntos. Subí a mi cuarto junto con Gerard y Mikey, no era muy tarde, pero al día siguiente teníamos que ir al instituto.

Así que cada uno se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Yo casi no pegué ojo, la verdad. Estaba incómodo teniendo tanta gente en mi casa, eso no me gustaba. Al fin conseguí dormirme para despertar al día siguiente.

 

Las clases en el instituto fueron como siempre, cansadas y aburridas. Lo único que me gustaba era el recreo, cuando me juntaba con mi mejor amigo, Jared. Era un chico algo raro y callado, pero a la misma vez conmigo hacia muchas locuras, no quería pensarlo, pero siempre he creído que él estaba por mí. Me senté en un bordillo con él y comenzamos a hablar, yo le conté lo de mis dos nuevos hermanos y Jared me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Me lo esperaba, de verdad. Creo que supe que iba decirme, y yo no estaba preparado para eso.

—¿Frank? —alguien me llamó, era mi hermanastro, Gerard. No le veía la cara por culpa del pelo. Yo también llevaba el pelo algo largo, pero no tanto y no tan oscuro como él.

—Um... ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté un poco intrigado.

—Eh, bueno —le lanzó una mirada asesina a mi acompañante—. ¿Tienes algo de dinero para comprarme algo de comer?

—Supongo —metí la mano en mis bolsillos y saqué un par de monedas para dárselas. —¿Y tu hermano?

—Dirás "nuestro" hermano, ¿lo olvidabas? —dijo de en tono rencoroso —. Y yo que sé, no me importa donde esté —cogió el dinero y se marchó. Volví a sentarme junto a Jared mientras oí algo en los bolsillos de mi hermanastro, al parecer sí que llevaba dinero encima.

Entonces a Jared se le cortó el rollo y se calló. Yo tampoco quería sacar el tema "¿Qué querías decirme"? para nada. En seguida tocó el timbre así que me dijo que ya hablaría conmigo. El resto de las clases pasaron igual hasta que fue hora de volver a casa, esperé a los Way y volví con ellos a casa.

               Llegué a casa, mis padres no estaban allí, jo. No me malinterpretéis, he dicho "mis padres" porque me dieron la charla de padre a hijo "Quiero que a Donna la llames mamá, ¿me oyes?" Además, Gerard estaba encaprichado en que a él le llamara hermano y a Mikey igual, era un coñazo.

Entramos a la casa y fuimos a dejar las mochilas y demás sobre la escalera. Mikey se quedó parado.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —le preguntó bruscamente su hermano.

—Bueno... Mama no está. Me gustaría aprovechar, Alicia me invitó a su casa a comer. Me gustaría ir... —contestó Mikey algo tímido.

—¿Alicia? —pregunté.

—Sí, su novia —rio Gerard—. Pues sí, lárgate, Frank y yo lo pasaremos bien sin ti.

—¿Eh?

—Joder, enano, me refiero a que no hace falta que el panoli este se quede con nosotros —contestó Gerard con un toque de enfado.

Mikey nos miró con algo de indiferencia y salió de la casa, miré a Gerard y se giró hacia la cocina yo le seguí a por algo de comer. Después de precalentarnos algo (ya lo he dicho, pero odio la comida precalentada), nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.

—No quiero que me llames enano —solté.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él mientras comía.

—No me llames enano. No quiero que me llames enano.

—¿Pero te has mirado? Yo a tu edad no era tan canijo —rio él.

—Cállate. Ya... creceré. ¡No me llames enano, drogadicto! —le dije, Gerard me enfadaba, esa mirada de superioridad a veces...

—Bueno, en lo de drogadicto tienes algo de razón —rio—. Así que no me ofende.

—Bah, que te jodan —le dije entonces—. Menudo castigo me ha tocado teniéndote como hermanastro.

—Venga, enano. Nos lo pasaremos bien, eh — contestó el con esa sonrisa extraña bajo el pelo negro.

No contesté, no buscaba pelea. Terminé lo más rápido que pude de comer y subí a mi cuarto.

—¡Espérame desnudo! —me gritó entonces Gerard desde abajo. Sin entender por qué había soltado esa gilipollez cerré la puerta de un portazo. Encendí el reproductor y puse lo único que conseguía relajarme, _The Misfits_ a toda ostia, después me tumbé sobre la cama.

Puto Gerard. No quería estar solo en la casa con él, este era capaz de matarme.


	2. Capítulo 2 {1-09-2011}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como véis el fic está narrado en primera persona y para esa época teníamos bastante influencia de El Guardián Entre El Centeno y Trainspotting respecto a la forma de escribir. (Un fic NSFW con la narración de El Guardián Entre El Centeno y la trama de Trainspotting es lo que mejor resume este desastre)  
> Iré poniendo notas según vaya acordándome de las anécdotas del fic.
> 
> Si por casualidad conocías este fic en el foro dímelo y te doy un beso.  
> Para cualquier otra cosa, me tenéis en TW: @NishmaAO3

_*Narra Frank.*_

Estaba escuchando música, y retomando mi comic cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta. Seguidamente abrieron, por supuesto, era Gerard.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —pregunté bajándole volumen a la música.

—Hablar... somos hermanos, podemos hablar —contestó pícaramente él sentándose a mi lado.

—Ya... —contesté, entendiendo poco.

—Y tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar... —siguió él.

—Menudo castigo —suspiré. De pronto apoyó su mano en mi rodilla y le miré, él me devolvió la mirada bajo el oscuro pelo. Comenzó a subir la mano rozando mi pierna. Poco a poco, acercándose a mi entrepierna.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? —me levanté de golpe, él tan solo me miró. Realmente me estaba excitando.

—Vamos, no estamos haciendo nada —rio él—. Siéntate, vamos, somo hermanos, enano.

Hice caso, más que nada, porque jo, tenía razón, éramos hermanos. Además, tenía que llevarme bien con él. Volví a sentarme a su lado y volvió a colocar la mano sobre mi pierna, esta vez acercándose más a mí. Mirándome, sonriente.

—Vale... uh, Gerard. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Pues no sé, de hermano a hermano, ¿sí? Vamos, dime, ¿te gusta alguien? —preguntó entonces.

—Bueno, en estos momentos —noté su mano subir unos centímetros —... No, no me gusta nadie. ¿Y.… y a ti?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ah.

—¿Y te gustan los chicos? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Cómo? —no entendía nada. ¿A que venía este cuestionario?

—Si eres gay. Si te gustan los chicos, si quieres tirarte a uno.

—Joder, Gerard... eso es algo más privado —contesté, pero al parecer por cada vez que me negaba él subía un poco más la mano.

—Vamos, enano —sonrió.

—Gerard, ¿podrías quitar la mano de mi pierna? —le dije algo molesto.

—Um... primero contéstame —me dijo volviendo a subir la mano. Cada vez estaba más cerca de mi entrepierna y cada vez yo estaba más nervioso.

—Pues que yo sepa no soy gay. No, no lo soy. Nunca me ha atraído nadie, no —le contesté entonces, le miré y miré su mano, entonces la apartó.

—¿No vas a preguntarme a mí? —dijo entonces, volviendo a sonreír.

Suspiré.

—¿Eres gay?...

—Bueno, a ti te follaría —le miré, me quedé sorprendido, jamás me hubiera sorprendido nadie más que lo que dijo Gerard en ese momento. Nunca, nada. Nada me hubiera sorprendido más. De verdad.

—Bueno, Gerard... Eh, ha sido una charla muy...

—Corta —terminó él—, vuélvete a sentar. —Sí, me había levantado, del susto.

Le volví a hacer caso, realmente Gerard me asustaba. Si no le hacía caso era capaz de atarme una soga al cuello y colgarme del techo, luego fingir que había sido un suicidio dejando una nota.

—Bueno, hermanito... —continuó él.

—De verdad, Gerard, me empiezas a dar miedo.

Él tan solo rio, después de mirarme. Pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿En serio tienes que estar tocándome? —le pregunté con cierto asco.

—Sí. Joder, Frank. No tengo ninguna enfermedad.

—Seguro... Bueno, no es eso. Es solo que... no me gusta que me toquen tanto —le dije.

—¿No te gusta estar cerca de la gente? —me preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Negué con la cabeza, entonces sin quitar el brazo, comenzó a acercarse a mí, notaba cerca su respiración y yo tan solo intentaba echarme hacia atrás, pero él me sostenía.

Que mal lo estaba pasando. No me gustaba tener a alguien tan cerca.

—Gerard... —comencé—. Esto es muy raro.

—Shhh —susurró él.

—Muy, muy raro. Déjame, anda —le pedí.

—Joder, enano. ¿No disfrutas? —me preguntó

—¿¡Cómo voy a disfrutar de un tío sobándome?!

Cada vez la situación era menos lúcida, llegando a pensar que esto no podía pasar de verdad. ¿Mi hermanastro metiéndome mano? No.

—¿Gerard... puedes... puedes parar... ya? —tartamudeé presa de los nervios. Él siguió frotando más entonces. Me tenía aún agarrado del cuello, pero ya no tan cerca. Gerard negó con la cabeza, dejando el largo pelo caer sobre su rostro y ocultar esa sonrisa que tanto miedo me daba.

De pronto los dedos de Gerard comenzaron a desabrochar el botón y la cremallera de mi pantalón poco a poco. No podía moverme. De verdad, era muy muy raro. Me intimidaba.

Le miré de arriba a abajo, su sonrisa, su cuerpo y su entrepierna. Ahí es cuando me cabreé y al mismo tiempo me sentí fatal, fatal. Tenía un gran bulto, estaba excitado. Gerard se estaba excitando con su propio "hermano".

Me cabreé tanto por esa situación extraña que la única reacción que pude hacer fue darle un fuerte puñetazo en sus notadas partes.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Gerard soltándome y agarrándose mientras se encorvaba. Yo me levanté lo más rápido que pude, ahora sí que tenía miedo. Mi hermano se quejaba, y mucho, se notaba que le había dolido. Me dirigí a la puerta y le miré por una última vez. Sinceramente, no me sentía mal por haberle hecho eso.

—Ya verás, jodido enano, cuando te coja... Dios mío —siguió soltando Gerard mientras seguía encorvado e intentando aguantarse el dolor. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, me sentía como un niño pequeño y tenía miedo de Gerard. Ahora sí que tenía motivos para hacerme daño.

Seguía solo en casa con él, así que me encerré en el baño y puse el pestillo. Ahí al menos no podría tocarme a no ser que llevara un hacha. Allí esperaría hasta que llegara Mikey o mis padres.

Me acerqué al lavabo y me lavé la cara. No me gustó mi reflejo, estaba pálido y con los ojos vidriosos. Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No entiendo cómo nos podían gustar este tipo de fics. Éramos jóvenes y... jóvenes akljdas
> 
> Lo de siempre, si os ha gustado o algo dadle un kudo. Y si por casualidad conocías este fic en el foro dímelo y te doy un beso. (También podéis insultarme en los comentarios.)  
> Para cualquier otra cosa, me tenéis en TW: @NishmaAO3


	3. Capítulo 3 {6-09-2011}

_*Narra Frank*_

 

Después de estar un rato sentado en el baño, tocaron al timbre. Pensé durante unos segundos sobre si debería salir o no, pero entonces volvieron a tocar, estaba claro que Gerard no iba a ir a abrir, así que descorrí el pestillo y me dirigí hacia la puerta. 

—Hola Frank —me saludó Mikey entrando a la casa. Gracias a Dios, ya no tenía que estar solo con Gerard. 

Mikey subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto sin decirme nada más, y yo le seguí por detrás, al pasar por delante de mi habitación vi que la puerta estaba abierta y Gerard ya no estaba dentro, así que rápidamente me colé y cerré. Ya me sentía mucho mejor. No me puse música para no llamar la atención de nadie, así que pasé el resto de la tarde hasta que vinieron mis padres leyendo el cómic.  

Bajé a cenar, Gerard ni me miraba, y si lo hacía era con una mirada distinta. Al terminar lo único que hice, al igual que mis hermanos, fue irme hacia mi cuarto.  

—¿Qué habéis hecho esta tarde? —preguntó Mikey con un cierto tono infantil.    
Miré a Gerard, que permanecía apoyado en la puerta de su habitación. Él me devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Joder, ahí sí que me asusté. 

—Pues nada, hermanito. Pasar el tiempo, hablar, intimidar... —le contestó Gerard. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Intimidar? —Mikey parecía no entenderlo, y yo no quería entenderlo, la verdad.  

—Nada, Mikey, ya lo entenderás —le contestó su hermano acercándole y acariciándole la cabeza. 

—Odio que me trates como un maldito crío —le contestó bruscamente apartándose de él. 

—Vamos... ya te contaré. Tranquilo —rio Gerard—. Venga, entra en la habitación. 

En el pasillo ya no me esperaba nada, tampoco quería saltar y decirle a Mikey “¡No, no hemos, intimidado, jo!” más que nada, porque era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que Gerard le iba a comer la cabeza, aunque no sé de qué manera. 

Me dejé caer sobre la cama. No me apetecía moverme, así que a duras penas me conseguí poner el pijama y en tan poco unos minutos me quedé durmiendo.    
 

“Puta alarma” pensé al día siguiente, al despertarme. Apagué el despertador y como todas las mañanas me vestí y arreglé para ir al instituto. Fui con Mikey y Gerard hacia allí. Y la verdad, no me apetece explicar también como fueron las clases y demás.    
Tan solo le conté a Jared, o al menos algo, de lo que pasó el día anterior conmigo y Gerard. Más que nada para que Jared no sacara el tema ese que tanto me asustaba.  

—Oh, Dios, ¿en serio... Gerard te hizo eso? 

—Sí, pero por favor, no cuentes nada. Te lo digo porque eres mi mejor amigo.  

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿Pero iba colocado o bebido? —me preguntó él. 

—Pues no lo sé, por una parte lo parecía... Espero que no vuelva a pasar nada de eso, la verdad es que me asusté bastante —dejé la mirada perdida, estaba volviendo a recordar lo que había pasado, y no me gustaba nada.  

Me intentó consolar diciéndome que no me preocupara, que si pasaba algo se lo contara a mis padres, pero la verdad, eso sería muy vergonzoso, sobre todo últimamente que mi padre solo tenía ojos para Donna, nadie me iba a hacer caso.    
Terminó el horario del instituto y caminé de vuelta a casa con Mikey y Gerard. Recé para que Mikey no se fuera de nuevo con su novia, ya que mis padres no estarían en casa y no me apetecía volver a quedarme a solas con mi hermanastro. 

—Um... Mikey, ¿hoy vas a quedar de nuevo con tu novia? —le pregunté al llegar a casa y dejar las mochilas y demás. 

—No, hoy debería de estudiar o hacer algo de trabajo. 

Afirmé con la cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír. Me había quitado un pequeño peso de encima ahora.  

Gerard fue a la cocina junto con Mikey, después fui yo. No me sentía cómodo con ellos.  

Nos preparamos un sándwich cada uno y yo subí a mi cuarto a comérmelo, no sé lo que hicieron ellos, tampoco me interesaba demasiado.  

Puse algo de música, Beastie Boys y comí sobre mi escritorio. Saqué los libros e hice algo de trabajo, hasta que a las cinco de la tarde o quizás algo más pronto tocaron a mi puerta. Mikey seguramente no fuera, pero deseaba que Gerard tampoco.  

Se abrió la puerta y entró un chico de pelo largo negro. ¿Quién? Pues Gerard.  

—Joder... —murmuré.  

—Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer —comenzó—. Hiciste bien en... pegarme. Fui un capullo.  

Jo, no me podía creer a Gerard diciendo eso. Y encima sonaba bastante sincero.  

—Sí... lo fuiste... Ahora... dejemos el tema —le contesté sin levantarme aún de la silla.  

Se acercó a donde estaba yo y siguió hablando.  

—De acuerdo... Pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, enano. 

—Llamándome enano no vas a llegar muy lejos conmigo... —le contesté. Él tan solo rio y volvió a acercarse.  

—¿Le das a la droga? —me salió del alma la pregunta. 

—No te lo puedo negar —volvió a reír. Dios mío. Sí es que se le notaba, menudo hermanastro me había tocado tener, que buena influencia. Aunque en el fondo, me daba pena. Estaba solo. 

—A veces me siento perdido, enano —siguió hablando—. Y siento que contigo estoy bien, me siento un poco más lleno.  

—No, lo que pasa es conmigo te sientes superior porque me tratas como te da la gana —me miró y después de desviar la mirada al suelo sonrió.  

—Quizás sea así, pero vamos, nos parecemos mucho. Mikey es un soso, y siempre esta con su novia y el amor, luego terminará jodido. 

—Al menos Mikey no se comporta mal con su hermano. Y seguro que a Alicia la trata estupendamente. 

—No lo dudo —contestó él —.¿Pero no preferirías tener una relación más abierta y pasional? Quiero decir... ¡Incluso dolor! —rio él sentándose sobre mi cama. Yo seguía en mi silla.  

—Pues no lo sé... Nunca he tenido una relación —contesté. Por raro que resultara no me incomodaba hablar de este tema con Gerard. 

—Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien —volvió a sonreír mirándome.  

—Sí tú lo dices... —no quería llevarle la contraria. 

—¿Entonces me perdonas por lo de ayer? —preguntó. 

—... Supongo. 

—Demuéstramelo, siéntate aquí —dijo apoyando su mano sobre la cama—. Me gustaría que volvieras a confiar en mí. 

Me lo pensé, durante unos segundos. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió, entonces sin quererlo me levanté y me senté a su lado, a una cierta distancia.  

—No sé qué haría sin ti —dijo Gerard. 

—Pues molestar a tu hermano en vez de a mí.  

—Ay, Frankie. Cállate ya... —suspiró él —.Deja de odiarme.  

—Ya...  

—Si yo te quiero mucho —dijo él. Entonces me miró, me agarró de la cabeza y me pegó contra él, contra su boca, sus labios, su lengua. Sentí su lengua chocando en mi paladar, sus labios saboreando los míos. Quería soltarme, pero no podía, me tenía agarrado, agarrando mi pelo y mi cabeza. Cada vez me sentía con menos fuerza de luchar por quitármelo de encima, me tenía bien agarrado y no paraba de besarme y babosearme. Así que no hice mucho más, estaba sorprendido. Me empujó contra la cama sin separar sus labios, a mí ya no me quedaba respiración, yo me iba a ahogar de un momento a otro. Él seguía, encima de mí, al final no se me hizo tan asqueroso, jo, creo que hasta me llegó a gustar... un poco. Muy poco.  

Entonces, al final, se separó de mí y me miró, yo cogí una gran bocanada de aire mientras jadeaba. Sentía mis labios calientes, y posiblemente los llevaría rojos, ya que Gerard los tenía más o menos así.  

No dije nada. Él tampoco. Nos quedamos mirándonos, él sonriendo y yo perplejo tumbado sobre la cama. ¿Esta era la pasión que le gustaba a él?    
Por raro que pueda sonar, no quise mirar su entrepierna por miedo a que estuviera abultada, entonces sí que sería todo más raro todavía, aunque eso era complicado.  

Se levantó de la cama y sin volver a mirarme salió de la habitación. Me reincorporé yo y entonces sí que me asusté cuando me di cuenta de que mi pene estaba algo erecto. 


	4. Capítulo 4 {12-09-2011}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo ya empieza lo chungo. Aún sigo pensado por qué decidimos escribir algo así si nos pasábamos el día hablando de fics donde se pasaban los capítulos diciéndose lo mucho que se quería. Niños, no leáis Trainspotting con 12 años, os dejan trastocados.

_ *Narra Frank* _

Me desperté al día siguiente mucho antes que  Mikey  y Gerard, no quería que me acompañaran al instituto, no quería que Gerard me acompañara al instituto. Tenía miedo, estaba confundido, y desde aquello me empezó a doler la cabeza. No me encontraba bien, ¿y si iba a peor? Mi hermanastro me trataba como quería y yo no quería contarle nada a mi padre, tan solo me quedaba mi mejor amigo Jared, pero él qué podía hacer... 

No presté atención a ninguna clase y no tuve que sacarle después el tema a Jared, él mismo preguntó.

—Frank, estas raro, ¿te pasa algo?

—No sé si debería hablar de ello —le contesté. Aunque a é l  se lo contaba todo. Le conté que Gerard entró a mi habitación, hablamos y me besó. Jared no se lo podía creer, realmente, yo tampoco me lo podía creer. 

—¿Pero te dejaste? ¿Te gustó? ¿No le dijiste que te dejara en paz? 

—Yo... no le dejé, quise que me dejara en paz, pero no podía casi moverme —contesté. 

—Te falta una pregunta por contestar —me dijo entonces, mirándome. 

—¿Qué?... Estaba asustado, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, Gerard se aprovecha de mí, sabe que no puedo hacer nada —evadí su pregunta. 

—Frank... si esto llega más lejos tendrás que decírselo a tu padre. 

—Ya veré lo que hago, intentaré hablar con Gerard... —dije con un hilo de voz. En seguida tocó el timbre para volver a las clases, estuve a punto de saltármelas, después de hablar con Jared tenía menos ganas aún.

Me dirigí a mi casa nada más salir de la última clase, casi corriendo. 

—¡ Ey , enano, esp é ranos! — _ no me jodas _ _ , _  pensé. Era Gerard, me gritó desde la puerta del instituto con  Mikey  acompañándole, frené en seco y me giré fingiendo una sonrisa. 

—Est á s raro —me dijo entonces—. Desde lo de ayer. No fue nada —ri o .

—¿Qué? Uh, ya. Bueno, fue... raro — Mikey  nos miraba, pero para mí, que lo sabía todo.  Mikey  siempre se entera de todo, pero nunca quiere enterarse de nada. 

—Ah, y dile a tu amigo que no se meta en lo que no le llaman.

—¿Cómo? 

—¿Se llama Jared? Ahora nada más salir me ha dicho algo como que, que si no quieres no tengo porqu é  intimidar contigo o algo así. No sé la verdad.

No supe qu é  contestar. Tan solo solté un bufido.

—No sé para qu é  le cuentas nada, enano, son cosas nuestras, eh.

—Yo contaré lo que me d é  la gana .

L legamos a mi casa y entré, dejé la mochila y subí a mi cuarto. Pegué una patada al armario y puse música. Puto Gerard. No me asustaba lo que había pasado, sino lo que podría pasar si a él le apetecía, es que yo no podía hacer nada, estaba solo prácticamente.

Al poco tiempo de estar ahí tocaron a la puerta, hubiera desaparecido  sinceramente . 

—Soy...  Mikey  —se oyó detrás, seguidamente se abrió la puerta y le dije que pasara—. Te he traído algo para comer. Sé lo que pasa... 

Dejó el plato sobre la mesita de noche, había un sándwich y un vaso de agua. Se sentó sobre la cama a mi lado, algo tímido. 

—Ya no me fío de quien se sienta en mi cama —intenté bromear. Él tan solo sonrió. 

—Mi hermano es así, digo, desde que nuestros padres se divorciaron empezó a juntarse con mala gente, a meterse un poco en las drogas. A mí siempre me estaba jodiendo, pero al fin y al cabo soy su hermano. Ahora... se ve que la quiere tomar contigo, es que no lo sé. 

—¿Y tan solo tengo que aceptar que me trate como le d é  la gana? — Mikey  se encogió de hombros. 

—Intenta hablar con él, parecerá gilipollas, pero tonto no es. Es más listo de lo que crees —se levantó de la cama y me miró —. Si necesitas que yo le diga algo ...  dímelo.

—No, no, prefiero que esto se quede entre tu hermano y yo — Mikey  afirmó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Comí lo que me había traído, había sido un detalle la verdad. Después ni siquiera saqué los libros para ver si tenía trabajo, ya que al día siguiente no había instituto, era sábado. 

Pasé el resto del día hasta la hora de cenar allí, después bajé y vi a mis padres en la cocina, mi padre llevaba un traje negro y corbata y Donna un vestido azul oscuro, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño. No supe al principio por qu é  iban tan arreglados.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, había espaguetis para cenar, la pasta me gustaba. Estábamos sentados cuando Gerard desde enfrente empezó a hacerme un gesto... Había visto el suficiente porno para saber lo que estaba haciendo, fingía tener un pene en la mano y chuparlo. Joder, ¿he dicho que Gerard me daba miedo? Ahora me daba el doble. Intenté pasar de él y seguir comiendo, pero  jo , tenía un maldito don para molestarme. 

—¡Gerard! Basta ya, Dios mío. Que hijo... —le gritó Donna entonces. Sonreí. Gerard la miró y rápidamente continuó cenando. 

Recogimos los platos al terminar y salimos al recibidor. 

—Esta noche tenemos una fiesta, no est á  muy lejos de aquí e intentaremos no llegar tarde —me dijo mi padre en la entrada de la casa—, y bueno, no queméis la casa ni nada por el estilo.

Asentí y giré la cabeza, detrás de mí estaba Gerard y  Mikey  escuchando lo que nuestros padres decían. 

—Gerard, hijo, eres el mayor, e stá s a l  cargo —le dijo su madre agarrando a mi padre del brazo. Jo, me dieron ganas de empujarla o algo. 

—Claro —contestó su hijo. 

Se despidieron y se marcharon, me giré y miré a los hermanos. Gerard me sonrió,  Mikey  nos miró.

—Michael, cariño, ¿a qu é  te vas a ir ahora a tu cuarto? —le preguntó Gerard, pero más que nada era una orden. 

—Bueno... — Mikey  me miró, como diciendo “no te preocupes” y subió por las escaleras hacia arriba. 

—Gerard, yo también me voy a ir a mi cuarto, eh... sí —le comenté intentando salir de ahí.

—No, no, ven, que quiero enseñarte una cosa. De verdad, le he dicho a  Mikey  que suba porque no quiero que se entere de esto... no le gustaría... él es muy pequeño.

—Tiene mi edad —interrumpí.

—Pero tú pareces más listo —sonrió él.

—Pues mañana me lo enseñas.

—No, enano. Ven conmigo, vamos. No te voy a hacer nada, qu é  poca confianza —dijo Gerard. 

Estaba asustado joder, después de besarme y de todo, y encima ahora estaba a solas con él, no estaban ni mis padres. ¿Quién no estaría asustado de estar a solas con un drogadicto y un psicópata? Yo tenía miedo. 

—Est á  en el sótano —dijo—. Tienes que verlo. Y si quieres bajas tú solo. De verdad. 

—Joder, Gerard, mañana lo vemos.

—No, no —hizo un puchero—. Tiene que ser ahora, enano. 

Al final me convenció. No tenía ni idea de que podía ser, es que no podía ser nada. Una trampa, iba a morir, Gerard me iba a matar. Abrí la puerta del sótano y encendí la luz, bajé un escalón. Gerard iba detrás de mí. 

—Vamos, baja tú solo si quieres, lo vas a ver, te vas a quedar sorprendido. 

Bajé otro escalón, para nada seguro de querer bajar. Yo era un mied ica , eso lo sé, pero era inevitable. De pronto noté un impulso y caí escaleras abajo, mi hermanastro me había empujado. Gracias a Dios no había demasiadas escaleras, caí al suelo después de rodar por esta s  golpe á ndome, me dolía todo y me seguiría doliendo en unas semanas. Intenté recomponerme ,  pero me dolían demasiado los brazos. 

Miré a mi alrededor, las paredes eran grises y estaban despintadas. Había una mesa más o menos en el centro de madera. Una bombilla iluminaba un poco el sótano, en los rincones había oscuridad. 

Gerard cerró la puerta y vi como echaba el pestillo.  _No me jodas. Frank, dónde mierda te has metido... estoy muerto, estoy muerto, completamente_ _muerto_ _._    
Bajó las escaleras y me miró sonriendo. Entonces me propinó una patada en el estómago y solté un gemido. 

—Bien, enano. ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, sonriente el hijoputa.   
Quise gritar, pero entonces me tapó la boca con la mano y negó con la cabeza. 

—Te vas a estar calla d ito, pero para asegurarnos...  m mm ... pondremos algo de música, ¿sí? — S e acercó a l  reproductor mientras yo intentaba levantarme, pero la última patada que me había dado me había dejado completamente fuera de juego. Empezó a sonar Black  Flag , tan solo lo suficientemente para que si gritaba no se escuchara tanto. Volvió a acercarse a mí. 

—Ahora tan solo relájate, eh —susurró cogiéndome de la cabeza y dejando un beso en mis labios—. Tranquilo que no te voy a matar.

—¿Por qué... ? ¿P or qué haces esto? —estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, me temblaban los labios. 

—No estoy haciendo nada malo, ya verás. ¿Qué te crees? —ri o  él tras meterse una extraña pastilla a la boca. Entonces aprovechando que yo estaba medio tumbado en el suelo se sentó sobre mí y empezó a lamerme los labios y a besarme. Cerré los ojos. Noté algo en el interior de mi boca, me había pasado la extraña pastilla. Dejó de besarme y me cerró la boca. 

—Ahora traga, s é  bueno —me cerró también la nariz y al final tragué—. No es nada malo, tan solo algo de éxtasis. Para que te tomes esto con mejor humor. 

Le vi sonriendo encima de mí, tras el pelo negro y enredado. Me dieron ganas de matarle o abrazarle, no lo sé, volví a cerrar los ojos. Tan solo podía esperar.


	5. Capítulo 5 {26-09-2011}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deberían denunciarnos por esto.

_*Narra Gerard*_    


Lo había sentado en una silla, ya que la droga lo tenía algo atontado. Normal para un principiante. Se notaba que le dolía todo por culpa de la caída y me tocó hacer algo más de esfuerzo para llevarle hasta la silla. 

— Bueno, Frankie  — le dije entonces comenzando a desabrocharle el cinturón del pantalón.

No hacía falta que le agarrase, el mismo se mantenía quieto con los ojos cerrados. Le desabroché el botón y le bajé con cuidado la cremallera. Él seguía sin hacer nada, me imaginé que el éxtasis ya le estaría haciendo algo de efecto. 

—Gerard... —murmuró entonces. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y le miré —Por favor, déjame. No quiero hacer esto. 

Le acaricié el rostro con mi mano, con ternura. 

—Enano... —susurré—. Yo nunca te haría daño, ¿sabes? De verdad. 

Frank comenzó entonces a llorar, pero no haciendo ruido ni nada de eso, sino dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas. No sé por qué, tampoco era tan malo, además, para que le gustara más le había dado una pastilla. Una pastilla que podría habérmela tomado yo, yo no iba puesto de nada. Quería disfrutar este momento estando bien lúcido. 

Comencé a bajarle los pantalones desgastados que solía llevar, Frank no decía nada, tan solo comenzó a respirar rápido. Yo sonreía, me daba gracia. No estaba loco ni nada por el estilo.

—Vamos, Frankie, anímate —le dije cuando vi que a través de sus  boxers  grises que su miembro no estaba excitado. 

Subí de nuevo sobre él cuando le quité completamente los pantalones y los zapatos, los calcetines no. Me gustaba que estuviera con calcetines. También le hacía estar más mono. Comencé a besarle, en esos labios que tanto deseaba desde el primer día que le vi. Rosados y húmedos. 

Frank había dejado de llorar ya y me miraba con esos ojos verdes suyos. Parecía que ya fuera acostumbrándose a la situación y no le disgustase del todo. Le besé la nariz. Entonces sonrió. Estaba claro que el éxtasis había ayudado bastante.

—¿Ves como no es tan malo? —le pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza. Me hubiera gustado saber que pensaba el enano en estos momentos. Le metí la mano entre la ropa interior y comencé a acariciar su pene. Por ahora tan solo era un trozo de carne, pero pensaba enderezarlo como era debido, aunque hiciera falta doparle a  viagra . 

Le bajé los  boxers  y entonces ya quedó descubierto su miembro y demás. Envolví su polla en mi puño y comencé a subir y a bajar con fricción, Frank cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Poco a poco noté su miembro palpitar y enderezarse. Frank era bastante tímido y sabía que me iba a costar llegar tan lejos con él en este tema, por eso había recurrido al éxtasis. Tampoco quería hacer nada con él a malas. 

Su pene se empalmó del todo y seguí subiendo y bajando, quería que le gustase. Él cerraba los ojos y abría la boca... Su dulce boca... Me dieron ganas de empotrarlo contra una pared de espaldas y meterle hasta matarlo, pero no, hoy me iba a controlar. Hoy solo era le principio. Hoy tenía que disfrutar él e irse acostumbrando. Notaba mis labios sonriendo, mis ojos mirándole con deseo. ¿Quién no lo haría? Era precioso. Mientras, yo seguía con lo mío, noté mi polla intentando salir de mis pantalones, me dolía incluso. Estaba deseando tocármela. O que me la tocara él. Mejor.

—Gerard... para, para —gemía él. La respiración la tenía rápida. 

—¿Paro? —pregunté moviendo mi brazo más rápido.

—Oh, Dios, para, para. No quiero... no quiero hacer esto —seguía gimiendo, e intentando que las palabras le salieran y que se entendieran. 

—¿Estás seguro que quieres que pare? —pregunté entonces bajando el ritmo. Él afirmó con la cabeza. Le sonreí y me levanté, caminé hacia un armario, y saqué un par de cuerdas. 

—¿Que... que vas  ha ...? —tartamudeó él, sentado, desnudo de cadera para abajo, con una gran erección. 

Me acerqué a él y pasé por detrás atándole las muñecas a la silla. Para que no pudiera utilizar los brazos. 

Volví a ponerme delante de él y me agaché, abrí la boca y le di una mamada larga a su pene aún erecto. Noté como se estremecía. 

—Paro, ¿no? —él me miró confuso —. Bien. Pues nada, ya te dejo. 

Frank mantenía la boca entre abierta y estaba algo colorado. Me levanté y caminé hacia las escaleras.

Gimió. 

—¿Vas a dejarme... así? —preguntó. Se le notaba excitado. Muy excitado. 

—Has dicho que pare... 

—Ya... Pero... al menos desátame... yo...

—¿Quieres terminar lo que yo he empezado? —le pregunté, haciéndose notar la palabra “yo”.

—Dios, Gerard... eres un hombre... ¡Sabes que no puedo... quedarme así! —empecé a reírme. A carcajada limpia. Dios, era de risa. Frank sentado en la maldita silla con la polla bien dura y diciendo que no quería quedarse así, sin más. 

—Bueno, o te continuo yo o te quedas excitado y sin poder bajar esa erección —dije, poniéndome algo más serio. 

Se quedó pensando por un momento, y entonces algo tímidamente se encogió de hombros. 

—Estoy deseando tocarme. Hazlo tú entonces... —contestó al fin. 

No conocía a este Frank. A un Frank excitado y pervertido. ¿Sería la droga? 

Volví a acercarme a él. La situación era mejor de cómo me pensaba. 

—¿Boca o mano? —le pregunté entonces sonriendo arrodillándome delante de él. 

Él no contestó. Tan solo me miraba. 

—Vamos, es gratis. Elige. Como mi enano prefiera —volví a sonreír apartándome el pelo.

—¿Boca? —salivé y me agaché abriendo la boca hasta meterme el pene de Frank. Empecé a succionar de arriba a abajo mientras gemía y se estremecía. No podía pensar con claridad teniendo mi propio miembro encerrado y duro, haciéndome daño. 

—Ger...Gerard... —gemía él —.Esto... no está bien...

Yo seguía con lo mío, mientras Frank me seguía excitando con sus gemidos. Gemía por mí, gracias a mí.

—Me voy, Gerard... Ah, ah... —saqué el pene de mi boca y dejé que se corriera. Le había hecho llegar al orgasmo. 

Tras relajarnos un poco los dos, me levanté y me acerqué a él para besarle, él permanecía con los ojos cerrados y no me devolvió le beso. Pasé por detrás y le desaté. Le miré por última vez, para dejar su rostro en mi mente, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios húmedos y su pelo despeinado.

—Cuando te recuperes, recoges esto un poco y vuelves a subir, enano —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras. Estaba deseando poder liberar a mi miembro que estaba a punto de romper mis pantalones, quería calmarlo.

Frank siguió allí sentado, de cintura para abajo desnudo, yo subí hacia la planta de arriba. Para mí había sido genial. No sé cómo se lo habría tomado él...


	6. Capítulo 6 {3-10-2011}

_*Narra Frank*_  

Estaba aturdido, atontado, sentado sobre la silla, aún como si estuviera atado. La música seguía sonando y Gerard ya no estaba aquí. Dejé unas lágrimas caer por mi mejilla, todo me daba vueltas, estaba mareado. Tenía la boca seca y un mal sabor.  

Me levanté de la silla sintiéndome aturdido, sucio. Me subí los pantalones como pude, sin dejar de llorar, el golpe de las escaleras aún me dolía.  

Lo peor fue cuando recordé que yo mismo le había pedido a Gerard que me... me chupara el pene. Joder, me odiaba, me odiaba. Yo no era así. ¡Había sido el jodido éxtasis! Volví a sollozar mientras me dirigí a apagar la música. Sonaba Revenge, de Black Flag. Me acordaba, y ya no podría escuchar esa canción como era debido por los recuerdos que me vendrían a la mente.  

Subí las escaleras con calma, caían mis lágrimas, pero no me molesté en secármelas. Seguí subiendo hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Quería irme de esta maldita casa, alejarme del puto psicópata de Gerard. Alejarme de todo, incluso de mí mismo.  

Me sentía triste, sucio, tonto, aturdido, mareado...  

Entonces tocaron a la puerta de mi cuarto, estuve a punto de abrir la ventana y saltar por ella, si me mataba tampoco era problema, aun así esperé a que la puerta se abriera.  

—¿Frank? —el menor de los Way. 

—¿Que mierda quieres, Mikey? —contesté bruscamente, secándome las lágrimas. Mostrándome algo más fuerte.  

—¿Qué te pasa?  

—Vete a la mierda...  

—¿Me lo vas a contar? Sabes que me gusta apoyarte... 

—Sí, ¿verdad? Por eso me dices que tu hermano está perfectamente, capullo. ¡Iros los dos a la mierda! —le grité.  

—Cálmate, Frank. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —siguió insistiendo él, tranquilamente. 

—Mira, no quiero hablar, y menos con el hermano de Gerard. ¿Vale? Sal de mi habitación. 

Mikey me miró como si no entendiera nada. Después sonrió.  

—¿Que te pasa ahora? —pregunté, confuso. Me estaban entrando ganas de vomitar. 

—No, nada, nada. Bueno, si no quieres hablar me voy —volvió a ponerse serio y salió de mi cuarto.  

Odiaba todo lo que había a mi alrededor en esos momentos. Los dos Way estaban como una puta cabra. Eran insoportables, y yo no entendía nada.  

Entré al baño y me quité la ropa. Necesitaba una ducha, puse el pestillo y abrí el grifo. Dejé que el agua cayera sobre mí, limpiándome. Lo malo es que mi cerebro no podía limpiarlo después de esto, seguí dejando caer unas lágrimas que se mezclaban con el agua que caía, necesitaba desahogarme.  

Tras ducharme me puse algo de ropa limpia y volví a entrar en mi cuarto. No tenía ganas de comer, no tenía ganas de dormir, no tenía ganas de permanecer despierto, no tenía ganas de hablar, ni de ver a nadie.  

Me eché sobre la cama, y de pronto vi una nota que salía desde debajo de la puerta. Caminé a cuatro patas y la cogí rápidamente.   
 

 _¿Te ha gustado?_  

 _G ._    
 

 _Hijo de puta...,_ pensé.  

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —grité, a la nada, desde mi habitación —. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.  

No escuché contestación, ni si quiera otra nota. Estuve en mi cuarto hasta que vinieron mis padres, aunque tampoco salí. A la hora de la cena no bajé, luego subió mi padre para hablar conmigo y tan solo le dije que tenía ganas de vomitar y no me apetecía salir de mi cuarto. No me preguntó nada más.    
   
Al día siguiente me levanté mucho más temprano que de costumbre ya que no había casi podido dormir. No desayuné y salí corriendo de mi casa, esta vez sí que ni Mikey ni Gerard me iba a acompañar. No tendría ni que haber ido al maldito instituto, pero necesitaba ver a mi amigo, a alguien que me apoyara.  

En el instituto no presté atención a ni una sola clase. Estaba deprimido y asqueado, tenía mucho miedo de Gerard.  

—Frank, cuéntame. Ha vuelto a pasar algo más con Gerard, ¿no? —me preguntó mi amigo dándome un trozo de su almuerzo, ya que yo no había traído nada de comer.  

—Sí, bueno... —estábamos sentados en una mesa de la cantina en la hora del recreo y me daba vergüenza hablar del tema. 

—Puedes contármelo... además, nadie nos escucha. 

—Jared... Gerard empieza a pasarse... tengo miedo —me sinceré. Reteniéndome las lágrimas —. Me tiró por las escaleras... 

Mi amigo puso cara de asombro, y yo solo había contado el principio. 

—¿Quién te tiró por las escaleras? Ah, hola... mmm... ¿Jared? —Mikey se acaba de sentar a mi lado indiferente, dándole un sorbo a la bebida que llevaba en la mano. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Jared con cierto asco. 

—Bueno, Frank es mi hermano. Y me apetecía sentarme aquí.  

—Estamos hablando de algo privado —le contestó mi amigo.  

—Frank también me suele contar las cosas a mí, puedo enterarme.  

—No, Mikey. Puedes irte —le contesté yo —. Ayer dejé claro que no quiero saber nada de ti ni de Gerard. 

Mikey sonrió. Y negó con la cabeza.  

—Por cierto, ¿has visto a mi hermano? —preguntó. Joder, puto Mikey. O era muy gilipollas o era muy listo. 

—No...  

—Anda mira, ahí está. ¡Gerard, aquí! —¿Pero qué mierda hacía?  

Hice ademán de levantarme, mientras Jared observaba la situación atónito. Mikey me cogió del hombro y volvió a sentarme. 

—Frank, ¿tanto odias a tus hermanos? Creo que no te hemos hecho nada... 

—Os odio.  

—Ey, hola —Gerard se sentó enfrente de su hermano y al lado de Jared. Yo miraba hacia abajo. Tenía muchas ganas de desaparecer.  

—Gerard, pregúntale a Frank porque nos odia tanto... —le comentó Mikey algo cabizbajo.  

—Pues no lo sé. Pero eso prefiero hablarlo en privado, ¿vienes? —me preguntó Gerard. Sin sonreír ni nada. Serio. 

—No quiero saber nada de vosotros, ¿qué no entendéis? —le contesté bruscamente. 

—Ven conmigo —me ordenó Gerard mientras se levantaba. 

—¿Podéis dejarlo en paz? —añadió Jared disgustado. 

—Tú no te metas. Quiero hablar con Frank —Me agarró del brazo y me levantó, yo me aparté rápidamente. 

—Déjame en paz, joder. 

—Dejadlo —seguía Jared. 

—Callaos, Gerard tan solo quiere hablar con él. No sé qué malo hay en eso. 

—Mira, Mikey, no sé si eres gilipollas o demasiado listo. Pero creo que te haces el gilipollas tan solo —le comenté mirándole. 

—Yo tan solo apoyo a mi hermano. ¿Sabes? —me contestó—. En todo lo que haga.    
Hijo de... 

¿Los dos estaban compinchados o algo? ¿Mikey tan solo me había dicho que Gerard realmente no me iba a hacer nada malo para que tuviera más confianza? ¿Que pretendían hacer conmigo? 

—Vamos, ven conmigo al baño. Quiero hablar seriamente —Seguía Gerard, sin soltarme.    
Miré a Jared, para ver que me decía. Mikey estaba a su bola.  

—Ve, si no vuelves en cinco minutos, voy a por ti —sonrió Jared, pero realmente lo decía de verdad.  

Afirmé con la cabeza. 

—¿Hablar seriamente? —pregunté a Gerard. Él afirmó, ni siquiera sonrió. Le acompañé hasta el baño como había dicho y entramos, la verdad es que yo tenía miedo, pero tan solo estaríamos cinco minutos. Toda esta situación era tan extraña... no entendía nada.  

—Bueno, dime... —empecé a hablar. 

—No contestaste mi nota —sonrió—. ¿Te gustó o qué?  

—¿Cómo? ¡No! Joder. No. 

—Yo creo que sí... me pediste que continuara y yo no te vi tan mal... —siguió sonriendo bajo su pelo oscuro. 

—¡Me drogaste! Joder, ¡me drogaste! —le grité. 

—Shh... no grites tanto... Sí, tienes razón, te drogué. Quería hacerlo más fácil, lo hubieras pasado peor si no lo hubiera hecho. 

—Sí... y ahora... ahora lo estoy pasando fatal... déjame en paz, Gerard —le respondí.  

—Vamos, verás como al final termina gustándote todo esto. Al final lo disfrutarás y me pedirás más. Al final terminarás follándome en cada maldita esquina —dijo riendo, como un loco.  

—¿Qué? ¡Jamás! Y menos... si me violas. ¡Vete a la mierda! Gerard, ya me estás cansando, te voy a denunciar, te voy... 

—No te esfuerces. Soy menor. Además, ¿tienes pruebas? —siguió diciendo él, con más calma, apoyándose en el lavabo.  

—Bueno, tengo moratones y golpes, ¿recuerdas?  

—Frank quiso bajar al sótano y tropezó con un escalón, así es como luego le dolió todo el cuerpo —sonrió, como si hubiera hecho un gran trabajo.  

—¿Y por qué no me iban a creer a mí? —seguí insistiendo. 

—Pues porque no tienes ni una sola prueba y mi hermano me apoyará a mí, “¿Gerard? Él no es capaz de violar o hacerle mal a nadie”. 

—Te odio mucho, Gerard, en mi vida he odiado tanto a una persona. 

—Bueno, del amor al odio hay solo un paso, ¿no? —sonrió.  

—Hijo de puta. —Se acercó a mí y me empotró contra la pared del baño —. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, capullo! 

—Shh, no grites... Aún nos quedan tres minutos, ¿verdad?  

—¡Cállate! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! —seguí gritando, hasta que se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó. Con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, rozando mi lengua. Me agarró de la cintura y comenzó a acariciarme mientras seguía besándome.  

—A parte de hablar, he venido para que me devuelvas un favor.  

—¿Qué? —contesté con un hilo de voz, mientras él seguía acariciándome el cuerpo por debajo de mi camiseta, sentía sus manos frías en mi cuerpo.  

—Ya sabes... Yo te lo hice a ti, te toca hacérmelo a mí. Date prisa —sonrió libidinosamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. 


End file.
